teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Donatello
Donatello, also known as Donnie, is a Ninja Turtle and hero from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Donatello is in charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal. He is also a gifted hacker. He wears a purple bandana and his signature weapon is a rokushakubo which converts to a naginata via a blade inside one end of the staff, which is also a Bo Staff. He also has a crush on April, which his brothers all tease him about. This incarnation of Donatello is depicted with gap teeth. Rob Paulsen had previously voiced Raphael in the original 1987 TV series. Donatello makes gears and other things like Shellraiser, Metalhead, Retro-Mutagen, and other things. Donnie is in charge of maintaining the Shellraiser's systems, and using its on-board laboratory. He might also be fighting against Casey Jones for April O' Neil. He first appears in Rise of the Turtles Part One. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Origins Him and the other Turtles were once normal, baby turtles. Him and the others were bought by a human named Hamato Yoshi. But then he followed a strange man and then was in a fight with the strange men. Then a canister of Mutagen fell on them and then Hamato Yoshi muated into a mutant rat known as Splinter and then the baby turtles into Ninja Turtles. But one was named Donatello. Persinality Donatello is most extremely intelligent and technical, always working on a strategy, whether it's building machines and gadgets or battling villains; the complete opposite to his free-flowing brother, Michelangelo. Donatello talks a lot in order to describe or explain a situation or theory in full, sometimes even when in the face of danger which can be a problem. He sometimes can be short-tempered, or in other words, high-strung, (but not nearly like Raphael), getting frustrated easily, and shouting when angry, although Donatello is usually kind, caring, and compassionate. He is very protective and complimentary of April (Who is also in teenage years in this adaptation), whom he has a large crush on. Donatello has a more prominent role in this series compared to the original 1987 series, being more active and purpose-driven, but at times, does not understand and/or has quite a hard time assimilating the lectures of Master Splinter. He is the second-youngest turtle, despite being the tallest. Abilitys Enhanced Strength: Because of his mutation to an humanoide form and 15 years of training from Master Splinter, Donnie and his brothers get an enhanced strength, not so strong as his older Raphael, but he can also hit and jump higher than a human. Superhuman Agility: After many years of training, Donnie and his brothers can run faster than a human and get acrobatics skills moves. Enhanced stamina: Donnie got great physical stamina. He can still runing during a long time and resist to great blows. Enhanced Speed: Donnie is very fast. He can also run faster than a human. Intelligence: Donnie's got great intelligence. He's the most intelligent of his Brothers. He can: create new weapons and vehicules, crack passwords and a lot of things. Weapons During most of the series, Donatello wields a Bo Staff which, like his brothers with their individually chosen weapons, he is highly skilled with. His bo staff can convert into a Naginata. However, in battle, his staff is often broken or destroyed, which implies he has several. Several examples occur in Metalhead- and a great deal of the episode being dedicated to Donatello's annoyance with this. i.e: Donatello hits a Kraang robot with his staff, which does absolutely nothing. Donatello exclaims in frustration at his staff (furious at how useless it seems to be against the robots) just before Raphael destroys the same robot by throwing one of his sai through it's head. Raphael then turns to Donatello and says that "When we're done here, there's a matching band who needs a majorette." implying that he isn't particularly impressed with Donatello's bo staff either. Soon after this, half of Donatello's staff is burnt away by an energy canon, once again causing him to exclaim angrily at the apparent ineffectveness of his weapon. Donatello dives behind a crate to avoid the canon, and screams, "How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology, with a stupid'' stick?!" Later in the episode, Raphael is tending to Spike and says, "Look Spike, Donatello got another stick to break." just as Master Splinter is handing Donatello another bo staff. (Donatello then tells the Sensei that he wishes to upgrade it with modern technoology, to make it more effective, and the rest of the episode follows his endevours, and eventually, he ''does fight anlien technology - and win - by using the so-called "stupid stick".) In Pulverizer Returns, Splinter says that the boys are getting too reliant on their own weapons, telling them to swap for once. After this exercise, Donatello is left with Raphael's sai. During a later, more serious fight, the turtles become way too uncooperative with their new weapons and in the end decides to swap back. Afterwards, when Splinter finds out, he take away all their weapons, stating that anything can be useful for true fighters. When Donatello and his brothers are trying to save Timothy, Donatello uses a broom holding and fighting with it in a style similar style to his regular bo staff. In Turtle Temper and The Gauntlet, he also used a Yumi bow and like the rest of his brothers wields shurikens. Gallery Main Article: Donatello/ Gallery Trivia * He has an olive green skin. * He has a crush on April. * Donnie trained Timothy. * Donatello is trying to make a Retro-Mutagen to turn some of the mutants to normal, but the are wrong. * Him and Casye might fight for April. * Since April is a mutant, he might like her more. * He is known as a freak and geek. * He created things, like the Shellraiser, Metalhead, etc. * His nightmare in Fungus Humungous was that April didn't liked him and that she loved Casey Jones. * It seems that he hates Casey Jones, as seen in Fungus Humungous when they were searching for April in the sewers. * He wanted to rescue April in The Kraang Conspriacy, but Raphael went to rescue her. * With the samples of April in his hands, he discovered that April was half Kraang and half human. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Monster Category:Ninjitsu Student Category:Teenager Category:Turtle Category:Land Creatures Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Reptile Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Scientist Category:Ninja Category:TMNT Team Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Video Game Character